


Strawberries and Lavender in Bangkok

by seokchi



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Bangkok, M/M, hotel fluff, it's 2am give me a break, its kinda ten taking care of tae ?, sleepy taeyong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-05-27 11:04:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15023195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seokchi/pseuds/seokchi
Summary: just taeyong and ten in a hotel room with cuddles and cute dialogue.(I'm whipped for taeten and I need more fluff. also screw proofreading)





	Strawberries and Lavender in Bangkok

**Author's Note:**

> if there's mistakes, that means I was too lazy to correct them :)

It was 1am, the night sky was painted onyx, and the lights of tall buildings lit up Bangkok. Ten stared at the skyline out of the large, floor-to-ceiling, hotel windows in admiration. The only sound to be heard was the sound of water hitting the shower floor, coming from the bathroom as Taeyong washed up. A light smile rested on Ten's face as he remembered the events of day.

 

Ten was Taeyong's guide to the city. He showed his boyfriend places ranging from classic monuments to his favorite restaurants. Needless to say, both of them were well fed with delicious food. At the end of the day, they tiredly returned to the hotel, had a few drinks at the downstairs bar, and then went to their room to finally fall asleep.

 

Remnants of the boys' drinks still lingered in their mouths. Ten calmly sipped on a beer while Taeyong got a bit overly excited on strawberry daiquiris. Ten was a natural flirt, but with Taeyong tipsy, now both of them were flirty and in love. As soon as they both realized that the only thing they wanted to do was press their lips together, they both rushed unto their hotel room. However, by the time they had arrived, Taeyong's tipsy self had already changed moods and he just walked into the bathroom to take a shower.  

 

Ten didn't mind what they did from this moment on. Whether he ended up sucking on his boyfriend's pale neck or holding him to his chest and breathing in his scent, Ten would be completely content. 

 

The shower turned off and moments later, Taeyong emerged from the bathroom freshly-showered, wearing a large, white t-shirt that stuck to his wet skin and with a towel wrapped around his waist. The humidity and the scent of shampoo that was previously trapped in the bathroom immediately filled the rest of the hotel room. Ten smiled at how sleepy Taeyong looked.

 

"I thought you were going to wash your hair," Ten commented on Taeyong's soft, dry, light brown hair that fell in front of his face.

 

"I was going to," Taeyong responded with a deep voice and half-lidded eyes, swiftly changing into pajama pants. "But then, I thought that would make it uncomfortable when we're cuddling in bed."

 

Ten grinned widely and blushed at those words. He extended his hand to Taeyong, which he took, once he trudged over to the small sofa Ten was seated on. Ten led his boyfriend to take a seat next to him and watch the city. Taeyong rested his head on Ten's shoulder, which he responded by wrapping an arm around his shoulder. The city lights reflected in Taeyong's milky skin and dark eyes. When Ten pressed a kiss to the top of Taeyong's head, the scent of fresh strawberry shampoo overtook him.

 

"You smell like the drinks you had."

 

Taeyong nodded, closing his eyes from sleepiness. "Well, I was still craving one and then when I smelled the shampoo, I thought that if I can't drink it, I'll smell like it. So I put a lot on," he explained, clearly still tipsy. 

 

Ten giggled at the logic that went through Taeyong's mind. He kissed his head again.

 

"But, I am clean now."

 

"Yes, you are," Ten sighed, his heart filling with love. "And, you're tired, aren't you?"

 

His fingers made their way into the soft locks of Taeyong's hair and he continued to play with them. Taeyong hummed in agreement, moving his head from Ten's shoulder, to his lap. He rested his warm hand on Ten's thigh and yawned.

 

"We can move to the bed, you know," Ten told him, still running his fingers through Taeyong's hair. His other hand momentarily brushed over the sleepy boy's cheek and Ten then substituted it with a kiss, instead.

 

"I know," Taeyong replied simply, giving no preference. 

 

Ten chuckled and leaned over to place kisses all over Taeyong's face and then finally pressed their lips together. The kiss was soft as he was attempting to be gentle with Taeyong; he seemed fragile when weary. He was afraid he'd hurt him in someway if he was too rough. Taeyong, however, was the one to deepen the kiss, his hand finding it's way to the back of Ten's neck. Taeyong tasted of the strawberry daiquiris he had drank mixed with a unique flavor of simply him. Ten let out a small, accidental whimper as he felt Taeyong's warm tongue press against his own.

 

The act of kissing seemed disgusting if you thought about the specific actions that make it up. They were basically trading saliva while touching tongues. Yet, if you're kissing the right person, it feels nothing less of what you were always missing. While Taeyong may not have been the best kisser Ten's kissed in technique, he was the best person Ten's kissed in his life because of the love that he felt.

 

Ten was the one to pull away, knowing that soon, Taeyong would fall asleep and this would not be the most comfortable position. Taeyong whined and pouted but Ten just pecked his smooth cheek.

 

"Let's go to bed, Yongie."

 

Ten squeezed his hand under Taeyong's head and carefully lifted him out of his lap. When Taeyong sat up, his eyes were still closed, his lips were slightly swollen, and his hair was messy from Ten playing with it. 

 

"Tennie?" Taeyong called out breathlessly.

 

"Yes, baby?"

 

Taeyong licked his lips as Ten stood up. "Go take a shower, please."

 

"You don't want to cuddle with me?" Ten laughed, petting Taeyong's hair.

 

"I do, but you're dirty, so go take a shower."

 

Ten agreed, as long as Taeyong got up. Taeyong moaned about it but ended up standing up, with help from Ten's stable hands. He led him to the large, cushy bed and the minute Taeyong made contact with it, he collapsed and didn't move. His face was buried in the pillow and his arms and legs were sprawled out. Ten managed, with a lot of strength, to pull the blanket out from under Taeyong and wrap him up with it. Once Taeyong was successfully tucked in, Ten kissed his forehead and headed to the bathroom.

 

"I love you," Taeyong whispered quietly and Ten still heard it and smiled.

 

"I love you, too. Sleep well, baby."

 

Ten's shower was quick. He rinsed himself off with warm water, chuckled at the strawberry shampoo in the shower, and used the lavender shampoo instead. When he got out of the shower, the mirror was coated in condensation, which he drew a heart in, and he just wrapped himself up in a fluffy towel. Once he was somewhat dry, he threw on a large, purple t-shirt and a pair of black boxer briefs, being too hot for actual pants. He exited to bathroom and saw Taeyong with his face rested on the pillow on the side and facing the wall, the duvet up to his chin, and his eyes closed. 

 

Ten assumed he was asleep and quietly tiptoed to the other side of the bed, slipping under the duvet. He reached over to turn of the bedside lamp, submerging the two into darkness.

 

"Ten?" the very small voice of Taeyong said.

 

"You're awake?"

 

Taeyong hummed in confirmation. He managed to turn his body to face his boyfriend and decided that was all the movement he would be doing until he fell asleep. Ten knew what he wanted. He wrapped his arms around Taeyong and pulled him closer to him. Taeyong nestled his face in Ten's slightly damp neck, breathing in the scent of lavender. Ten laced his fingers in Taeyong's hair and brushed them through repeatedly. 

 

"Goodnight, Yongie," Ten murmured, his voice laced with love and care.

 

"Night, Tennie," Taeyong uttered, extremely quietly that it was barely any words.

 

Taeyong, of course, drifted into sleep first, being enveloped by his warm-skinned boyfriend and his lavender shampoo. Ten followed after, once he heard the comforting pace of Taeyong's breaths and his beating heart. The two of them didn't move their position in the slightest and just let the scents of their showered bodies mix and let their hearts beat in sync.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I think it got progressively worse and lazy. I don't care too much, honestly. Hope you enjoyed it. Taeten has my heart <3


End file.
